Prendado a un sentimiento
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: YohxAnna ¿Este San Valentin estaran preparados para regalarse algo?


Prendado a un sentimiento  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
- ¿A quien le van a regalar este Dia de San Valentin?.-  
  
- Yo creo que a Pilika.-respondio Ren a la pregunta de Yoh.  
  
- Ren... ¬¬ ...Pilika sabe muy poco del amor y no seria justo que pasara una mala experiencia..-dijo Horo.  
  
- ¿A quien le vasa regalar Horo?.- nuevamente pregunto Yoh.  
  
- A Tamao, por supuesto.- voz sexy.  
  
- ¿Por que preguntas Yoh?.-  
  
- ^o^ ¿Yo? Por nada Ren.-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
- No me digas Tamao, ¿eso regalaras?.- dijo sorprendida Pilika.  
  
- ;_; ¿Acaso no le parece suficientemente bueno?.-  
  
- ^^ No amiga, no es por eso. Es que me sorprendio que hayas tenido todo ese valor para regalarle a mi hermano.-  
  
Faltaba exactamente un dia para San Valentin, festejo en el cual todos debian regalar algo a la persona que mas querias o que mas amas.  
  
En la sala, Tamao y Pilika platicaban sobre sus regalos, frente a una aburrida Itako.  
  
- Srta. Anna..¿Le regalara algo al joven Yoh?.-  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por que le regalaria algo?.-  
  
- Por que es San Valentin y tienes que regalarle algo a la persona que mas amas.-  
  
- ¿Quien te dijo que yo amaba a Yoh?.-pregunto molesta.  
  
- Bueno señorita Anna..-tartamudeo Tamao-..pensamos que como estan comprometidos tenian que quererse aunque sea un poco...-  
  
- ¿Querernos?.-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
- ¡¡¡Feliz San Valentine Tamao!!!.- grito Horo al entregarle su regalo.  
  
- ¡¡Joven Horo!! ¡Gracias!.-dijo Tamao haciendo una referencia antes de tomar el regalo.  
  
- No, no.-dijo apresurado-...Sin joven ni referencias...Hoy es San Valentine.-  
  
- Esta bien..-Tamao abrio un con cuidado la envoltura de papel para regalo azul y despues abrio la caja.- ....Es muy bonita...-dijo tomando un corazon de plastico con chocolates dentro.-  
  
- ¿Sabes por que te regale chocolates?.-  
  
- No.- respondio sorprendida ante tal pregunta.  
  
- Por que eres dulce como el chocolate.-  
  
- Joven...-susurro sonrojada al escuchar esa respuesta a pocos centimetros de su oido.  
  
- Shh...-dijo callandola-...solo dejame que te bese.-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
- Pilika...-susurro Ren sonrojado.  
  
- ¿Acaso no te agrada?.-pregunto con el corazon destrozado.  
  
- ¡¡No!! Me encanta tu regalo pero...-  
  
- Si te gusta mi regalo no hay nada mas que quisiera oir.- Pilika sonrio.  
  
- Entonces..-pregunto molesto-...¿No te gustaria saber que te amo?..-  
  
- ¿Que?...Ren...-  
  
- Muchas gracias por el osito pero quiero que sepas que te amo.-dijo tiernamente.  
  
- Ren....- abrazo demasiado fuerte a Ren.-.....Yo tambien te amo.- susurro llorando.  
  
- Si me amas, ¿aceptarias ser mi novia?.-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Anna sacaba algo del ultimo cajon de su comoda cuando toco la puerta.  
  
- Anna ¿puedo pasar?.-  
  
- Adelante.-dijo parando su labor.  
  
Yoh abrio la puerta y para sorpresa de Anna cargaba un ramo de rosas.  
  
- ¿Y esas flores?.-pregunto confundida.  
  
- Ah estas.-dijo sonriendo-...Son para ti.-  
  
- ¿Para mi?.-  
  
- Si.. por el dia de San Valentine.-  
  
Yoh se inco enfrente de Anna y dejo las rosas en los brazos de esta.  
  
- ¿Creias que no me acordaria de regalarte algo?.-  
  
- La verdad Yoh..-dijo sonrojada-...Pense que no le darias mucha importancia.-  
  
- jejejeje....-rio-..pense lo mismo pero de ti, asi que no me importa que no me hayas comprado algo, se que tu eres asi.-  
  
- Te equivocas Yoh Asakura.-  
  
- ¿Eh?.-  
  
- Esta vez si te compre algo...o mas bien hice-  
  
- ¿En serio?.-  
  
- Si...-dejo las flores a un lado y cojio algo del cajon.-...Es un collar con mis poderes espirituales.-  
  
- ¿Poderes espirituales?.-  
  
- Si..-dijo colocandoselo-...Cuando estes en un pelea en que pierdas tus poderes espirituales este collar te transmitira los mios.-  
  
Era un juego: si pasaba tal situacion el veria el collar y recordaria que debia regresar a los brazos de ella y decirle..."Annita estoy de vuelta"...solo era cosa de Esperanza.  
  
- Te amo.-dijo besandola.  
  
- Yo tambien.-respondio entre besos.  
  
.-Fin-.  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Se que este fic es algo aburrido pero no tenia mucha inspiracion. Solo me resta decir ¡¡¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad!!! o como otros lo conocen San Valentin.  
  
Bye.  
  
P.D: Dejen Reviews ^o^ aunque sean poquitos. 


End file.
